Toad
Toad is the main character in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Toad is the attendant and juvenile servant of Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom. Whenever there's emergency, He calls Mario and Luigi to stop the crimes and takes the prisoners to the Mushroom Prison. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Toad first appears in the movie before the series. When Minion Baker arrives with the cupcake truck, Toad, his son (possibly a clone acting as his child), and other residents are kidnapped by the Minion's trap in the Mushroom Kingdom. Later on through the rest of the film, Toad is having a vacation in the island paradise after the trap. When Mario dies, Toad is now caught through the lab and gets transformed into a monster with Pink Yoshi. When Bowser's invasion is about start, Toad is seen with other monsters and does the tongue taunting at Sonic the Hedgehog before being detected. He and the monsters chase the Luigi gang way up to the tower, but are back to normal by Yoshi's Father and Clone Troopers with antidote. After the Mushroom Kingdom is saved, Toad becomes a preacher so Mario can marry Princess Peach, but a Minion instead. He and everyone are having a party. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Toad appears in the sequel after the first movie. At Mario's birthday, the Koopalings come out of the presents and kidnap the princess to escape into the airship. When the Mario Bros and Yoshi go out, Toad and friends are also kidnapped by Bowser's Minions. At the execution, Luigi and Sonic defeat the two Koopalings to cancel the execution to save Toad and everyone. Toad gives the heroes the mushroom and leaves with his friends. Later on, Toad reunites Mario and helps him to find Luigi and the gang in the End. They find the Ender portal and wait for them to get out of there. When Luigi and Sonic rescue Yoshi, they escape back into the world, and the portal is closed. However, Pain and Panic reactivate the portal, and the Ender Dragon escapes, causing chaos. During the conversation, Toad gets an advice to destroy the Ender Dragon by using weapons. For another reunion, Toad and the hostages get into the safety so Mario and the gang can defeat the Ender Dragon, and they did it. When Princess Peach is finally saved, Toad makes a report that four Koopalings are captured, and the three escape. After Yellow Toad told a truth, Toad got a dimension portal and brings everyone to princess's castle. At Peach's Castle, the babies and Sonic return to their world, and Toad demands to destroy the portal immediately. Suddenly, Toad gets a emergency phone call because there's a crime, and Mario and Luigi go out to save the day. Super Mario Bros.'' Toad appears in the series and assists Princess Peach as his attendant. Toad makes major appearances through the series. Also, Toad and the Clone Troopers bring the criminals to prison after the Mario Bros stop the crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom at the end of every video. Video Appearances Trivia *Toad doesn't really have a son in the first film and the series. The new episode is coming soon. *It's impossible if Toad is really a kid. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Preteens Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comic Relief